A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) driver mainly comprises a gate driver and a data driver, wherein the gate driver applies an input clock signal transformed by a shift register unit to a gate line of a liquid crystal display panel. A gate driving circuit can have the same process as the forming of TFT and form on the LCD panel together with the TFT simultaneously. The gate driving circuit comprises multiple stages of shift register units, each of which is connected to a corresponding gate line to output a gate driving signal. Respective stages of the gate driving circuit are connected with each other. A start signal is inputted to a first stage of the respective stages and the gate driving signal is sequentially outputted to the gate line, wherein an input terminal of a present stage is connected to an output terminal of a previous stage, and an output terminal of a next stage is connected to a control terminal of the present stage.
The gate driving circuit of the above structure is disposed on the LCD panel, and its each stage of shift register unit comprises a structure as shown in FIG. 1. The shift register unit as shown in FIG. 1 comprises ten thin film transistors M1-M10 and one capacitor C1 and is configured to realize outputting and resetting functions of the shift register unit. However, change of respective alternating current clock signals in the gate driving circuit will cause interference noise to occur in the circuit, which affects the output of signal and the stability of the shift register unit; at the same time, a greater number of thin film transistors need a larger wiring space, so that the whole shift register unit has a big size, thereby causing that the liquid crystal display has a large volume.